


Only the Moon and Stars (know about us)

by Serie11



Series: Femslash February 2018 [19]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: There’s something heady about sneaking up to Mother’s Heart. Aloy knew that she wasn’t meant to be here, she knew that she wasn’t meant to be talking to the people of the tribe. It was forbidden, and Rost would have her hide if he knew, but she didn’t intend for him to find out. She didn’t intend for anyone to find out.





	Only the Moon and Stars (know about us)

 

There’s something heady about sneaking up to Mother’s Heart. Aloy knew that she wasn’t meant to be here, she knew that she wasn’t meant to be talking to the people of the tribe. It was forbidden, and Rost would have her hide if he knew, but she didn’t intend for him to find out. She didn’t intend for anyone to find out. The Nora didn’t deserve to know anything about her, hold anything over her. Aloy could do what she wanted.

The only person who she wanted to see today was the person she was coming here to meet. Aloy crouched down in their usual hollow, a dip in the ground that meant that no one would be able to spot anyone in the dip unless they almost tripped over them. Aloy had spent hours here, waiting, or simply remembering. It was the one place in the world that she felt was really _hers_ – or rather, _theirs._

Aloy heard a rustle of grass, and craned her head to see who it was. Moonlight shined on dirty blonde hair for a second, and Aloy couldn’t help but grin.

Nakoa slid down into the hollow with ease. “Glad you’re here,” she whispered. Aloy shivered as the words rolled over her skin. Nakoa was many things, but subtle was not one of them.

They’d met here, years ago, when they were both a lot younger. Nakoa had been angry with someone from the tribe. Aloy was always angry with everyone from the tribe, so it had been easy to look into the other girl’s eyes and see a kindred spirit. Nakoa flirted with the boundaries of rules that she didn’t like, and crossed them more often than not. They weren’t meant to be talking, weren’t meant to be here, together. It made Aloy feel thrilled and alive – she knew for sure that Nakoa wanted her, and no one else. There would be no reason to risk everything she had, if she didn’t really want Aloy.

“Didn’t get caught sneaking out?” Nakoa asked, sitting down next to Aloy and leaning in. Aloy blinked so that she wouldn’t get lost in her eyes.

“Of course not,” she scoffed. “How many times have I done it, now?”

“That doesn’t mean you should be complacent,” Nakoa murmured. “All the best hunters can be laid low by simple mistakes.”

“Well I’m not just the best hunter, I’m the perfect hunter,” Aloy said proudly. “And you know it.”

Nakoa let out a throaty laugh. “If you say so, Aloy.”

Aloy could never get enough of Nakoa saying her name. After all the years alone, she would do anything for her. Nakoa had saved her from her loneliness, and Aloy could never thank her enough.

“The Proving is soon,” Aloy said. “Then I can come into the village and always be with you.”

Nakoa’s eyes flitted away from Aloy. “Yeah.”

Aloy pushed at her shoulder. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.”

Nakoa sighed. “I know you said to give myself time to forget my father, but… I can’t. I’ve decided. I’m leaving Nora lands and I’m going to find the man behind the Red Raids. I’m going to find Zaid.”

Aloy stared at her. “Why?” she asked. “Why now? It’s only a few more months until the Proving. I need to stay here, stay for answers. I need to win. And if you leave…”

Aloy hadn’t really thought about what would come after the Proving. She just knew that it would involve Nakoa, and probably living with the other Nora somehow. But if Nakoa left, and became an outcast…

It would be a sick reversal of their situations. “Please,” Aloy said. “Wait until the Proving. Then maybe I can come with you.”

Nakoa leaned over and kissed her. Aloy fell into her mouth, desperate to hold on to these last few seconds. Nakoa wasn’t a person of indecision. When she said something, she meant it. Aloy knew that there would be no taking her from her goal now. There was only forward movement for Nakoa. And this time, Aloy couldn’t follow her.

“I can’t wait,” Nakoa said regretfully. “With each passing moon, who knows what might be happening to Zaid? I need to find him, now, before someone else kills him, or until he disappears to a place where I won’t be able to get to him.”

Aloy shook her head. “After everything that we’ve been through, this is how you want to end things?”

Nakoa smiled, a small thing that Aloy thought looked as sad as Aloy felt. “If you really want me, if you really miss me, then after the Proving, you can follow me. I’ll be making for Daytower first, and I’ll probably talk to whoever is in charge there. I know you’re an excellent hunter, my Aloy.” Nakoa kissed her again, lightly, so lightly. “So if you want, I know that you could follow me to the ends of the earth. I love you, but this is something I must do, for myself.”

Aloy tried not to let her tears fall. “Okay,” she said. “I know that this has weighed heavy on your heart. I know that you need to do this. But, just promise me one thing.”

“Anything for you,” Nakoa said easily. Aloy sniffed.

“Don’t die out there before I can catch up, okay? I know that together, we’re unstoppable. So don’t make some dumb mistake that means I’ll never be able to find you.”

Nakoa smiled. “You know that I’ve always been one for action, Aloy. But yes, I’ll be careful. I promise.”

“Good,” Aloy said. She grabbed Nakoa and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. The older woman was fur and leather and grass, and Aloy had never held anyone like this before her. She wouldn’t want to hold anyone else, either. She knew that for sure. Nakoa held her heart, and if she died, then Aloy would die with her.

“Let’s not think about that for tonight,” Nakoa said softly. “What do you want to do? Hunt, swim, walk?”

“I want to stay right here with you,” Aloy said, and pulled Nakoa to the grass with her. She would hold onto her, for as long as she could. Because when Nakoa left, Aloy would be alone again, and that was the worst thing that she could think of.

Nakoa kissed her easily, and for now, that was all Aloy let herself think about.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was: secret relationship. I felt like that would fit sometime before canon, and thankfully Aloy/Nakoa was the pairing of today, so I could do pre-canon


End file.
